Piklopedia 2
by Sophisticated Sableye
Summary: Olimar and Louie's lost notes on all the new creatures found in Pikmin 3.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know about you folks, but I really missed having the Pikipedia in Pikmin 3. So, I've taken it upon myself to write on all the new creatures in the game. Of course, the notes will be written the way I imagine Olimar and Louie would write them. So, for the first note, I picked the newest member in the Grub-dog family.**

* * *

**Whiptongue Bulborb**

**Grub-dog family**

**Oculus longiglossus **

_Olimar's notes…_

A recently discovered member of the already expansive grub-dog family, the Whiptongue Bulborb is a truly unique specimen. This breed of bulborb seems to have evolved directly from it's closest relative, the Hairly Bulborb, as the two share a few similar features, such as white skin and brown snouts. It is believed that upon entering hotter climate, the bulborb got rid of its fur coat and adapted new eating methods in order to survive. You see, as the bulborb entered a tropical environment, it had to change its diet of small creatures to insects and the like. However, the average bulborb's style of hunting (that is biting everything that moves) would do it little good when hunting bugs. So, this is believed to be the primary reason for the Whiptongue Bulborb developing its signature long tongue; to preform surprise strikes from a far without scaring its prey. Unfortunately though, despite its differences with the other bulborbs, the grub-dogs natural hunger for Pikmin is still alive and well in this beast.

_Louie's notes…_

Cut off the entirety of the creature's tongue and dunk it slightly in clean water. Wrap the tongue around a wooden stick and roast over an open flame for 30 minutes or more, depending on its thickness. The bulborb's natural saliva provides an interesting taste on its own. However, I would strongly recommend experimenting with different spices for different flavors.

* * *

**So, what ya think? Did I stay true to Olimar and Louie's characters? Well, leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'll probably get to the other creatures soon, so stay tuned for that as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bearded Amprat **

**Muridae Family**

**Voltimys barbatus**

_Olimar's notes…_

Unlike many of the other creatures that inhabit this planet, the Bearded Amprat appears to be a calm and gentle being… most of the time. The amprat's fur coat not only provides protection from its cold environment, but also allows it to perform a defensive electrical attack. When in danger, the amprat will rub its fur coat, which conducts a small electrical charge that quickly grows and spreads around its body and shocks any predators that attacks it. Unfortunately, it does not seem to have yet developed a strong resistance to its own defenses, as it can also shock itself. This jolt of electricity causes the amprat to loss its peaceful nature and turn wild and aggressive.

_Louie's notes…_

Skin the creature of its fur and remove its flesh, ribs, and whatever else strikes your fancy. Get these flavorful meats on the grill and get ready for a barbecue you won't soon forget.

**Armored Mawdad**

**Mawdad Family**

**Sauropendra armatura**

_Olimar's notes…_

This beast certainly is a strange one. At first glance, one would say this creature is some sort of giant bug. However, in actuality, it is a reptile. The Armored Mawdad sweats a natural body chemical that, when exposed to the air, hardens to form a protective layer of scales. But as to how it grew its insect like legs is beyond me. One possibility as to how this occurred is a strange case of mutation, but more research would have to be done to determine for sure.

_Louie's notes…_

Carefully remove any small pieces of shell that may still be stuck on to its skin. Chop the body segments (starting from the smallest and working up to the larger ones) into tiny bits. Once you have enough, throw them on a frying pan to sizzle for about 15 minutes. When that's done, toss the meats into a hot pot of chili. Add a pinch of salt and be sure to stir gently.

* * *

**Two notes in one? Wow! What a deal! Anywho, if you have a creature from Pikmin 3 that you want notes on, then tell me. Who knows, maybe they'll be in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! The reviews I've been getting are making me so happy I could hug a Bulborb. But seriously you guys, thank you so much. Now, keep in mind I can only add new notes every weekend or so, at least for the time being. But, since you guys are loving these notes so much, I thought I'd add just two more to enjoy til next week.**

* * *

**Arctic Cannon Beetle Larva**

**Lithopod Family**

**Granitus borealis**

_Olimar's notes…_

Scholars have argued over the classification of this Cannon Beetle. Despite being a different species, the Arctic Cannon Beetle Larva is almost identical to its cousin, the Armored Cannon Beetle Larva. However, there are some distinct differences between the two. As the name implies, the Arctic variety prefers a cold climate and has a paler coloring. This Lithopod member eats only tiny rocks and pebbles, but also consumes a lot of snow in the process for sucking up rocks. Because of this, the boulders they spit up are mostly snow with a small, rocky core. As with all members of the Lithopod family, it is extremely territorial and attacks any creature that invades its space. Lucky for me and my Pikmin though, its boulders are not very threatening.

_Louie's notes…_

Cut a small hole in the creature's stomach and pour in your favorite juice. Shake the beast for three minutes and its guts will transform into a grand smoothie that's both delicious AND nutritious.

**Desiccated Skitter Leaf**

**Skitterling Family**

**Rus volatilis**

_Olimar's notes…_

Like the Skitter Leaf, this critter is a descendant of the pond skater that went through a similar evolution. However, lack of sunlight has turned its leaf like structure to appear dry, which is perfect for blending in with it's environment. Also, unlike its relative, the Desiccated Skitter Leaf can not live on grass and water alone. It must also feed on other small insects in order to survive. This is where its disguise comes into play again. While the Skitter Leaf uses its appearance strictly for defensive purposes, the Desiccated Skitter Leaf in addition uses its mimicking skills to sneak up on prey.

_Louie's notes…_

Crunch the leaf into small bits and add them into a pot of hot water. The bits will melt away with the water to make a great tasting cup of tea that even my grandmother would be proud of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Easymac120 for assisting me with all the scientific names for the new creatures in Pikmin 3. As he/she requested, I have added notes for the Peckish Aristocrab along with this week's normal pair. So, by all means, enjoy. Remember to leave a review, as those always make me feel so warm and happy inside my digestion system.**

* * *

**Shaggy Long Legs**

**Arachnorb Family**

**Pseudorachnia hirsutum**

_Olimar's notes…_

The evolutionary patterns of the Arachnorb family continue to baffle me. With every exploration to this planet, new Long legs appear with new defenses. As I have stated before, the Arachnorb have no real natural predators, so the reason for this particular evolution could be due to weather. I have observed that the climate on this planet changes very rapidly and very often. It has also been seen that the Long legs are perfectly able to live underground. Now, I haven't seen a single Beady Long Legs above ground, so one would theorize that all the Arachnorbs migrated to the depths below. The ones that didn't eventually developed a protective layer of hair. Upon closer examination, this coat of hair is able to keep out both hot and cold air, allowing it to survive in all environments.

_Louie's notes…_

Nearly impossible to remove all the hair from the meat. This makes it very unpleasant to eat. If I'm honest, the flavor is nothing to write home about anyways.

**Pyrocasmic Slooch **

**Slooch Family**

**Gastropus igneous**

_Olimar's notes…_

This strange creature covers itself in a body chemical that is so dangerously hot, that it sets the ground on fire as it drips off. However, where this chemical comes from is a mystery. Whenever one dies, the body temperature of the slooch will raise to nearly volcanic levels for a split second. The heat is so great, that it completely disintegrate all internal organs, leaving behind nothing but a shriveled up carcass. Until we are able to dissect a live specimen, the inner workings of the slooch will remain unknown.

_Louie's notes…_

The natural juices that coat this beast makes for a promising substitute for cooking oil. It even adds a spicy flavor without the need of actual spices.

**Peckish Aristocrab**

**Crabby Family**

**Agrionychus bulbous**

_Olimar's notes…_

This monster's quick digestion gives it an appetite that rivals Louie's. Its constant hunger leads it to have a diet of a wide variety of things. This includes fish, insects, small mammals, and plant life. Because of these unnatural eating habits, the Aristocrab suffers from horrible indigestion. However, it has learned to use this dyspepsia to its advantage. In times of danger, it will burp out its stomach gases to stop any predators. Keep in mind that it only uses this defensive attack under extreme circumstances. It's main method of attack is its giant claw. Its claw also serves to help it attract a mate during mating season. The males can get wildly aggressive over not only females, but over resources in the area. As a result, males are rarely seen together.

_Louie's notes…_

Throw the Aristocrab into a pot of boiling water. The crab's meat is quite flavorful on its own, but be sure to add a bit of salt to really bring out its taste to its full potential. After 20 minutes in the pot, drain the crabs and rinse momentarily in cool water. A meal fit for a King!


	5. Chapter 5

**You know the old saying, "Another week, another chapter of Pikmin 3 creature notes." Thats how it goes right?**

* * *

**Bug-Eyed Crawmad **

**Crawmad Family**

**Camabarus megaloculii**

_Olimar's notes… _

A relative of the Hermit Crawmad, the Bug-Eyed Crawmad has developed far better defensive qualities then its smaller cousin. Unfortunately, very little has changed in its method of attack. The Bug-Eyed Crawmad's big, beady eyes serve only to scare off predators. They in no way help it see any better than the Hermit Crawmad. Now, due to it having no advanced attacking strategy, the Bug-Eyed Crawmad often times builds a small series of holes that connect to one another. This gives it the ability to confuse prey and escape enemies. Interestingly enough, when one dies, its underground home is sometimes reused by Giant Breadbugs.

_Louie's notes…_

Steam this beast in a pot filled with only one inch of salt water. You can also boil this Crawmad, but steaming it provides less clean up with much more reward. This dish will become a hit in Hocotate's fanciest restaurants. I'd better make it a private mission to collect as much of these creatures as we can on this trip. We could make a pretty penny.

**Medusal Slurker **

**Fugelata Family**

**Uvulagela flotillum**

_Olimar's notes…_

A rare and mysterious creature, the Medusal Slurker lives a simple life flouting up above the clouds. Its transparent form allows it to blend well with the sky to avoid enemies. However, as with all living beings, the Slurker needs energy to survive. So, ever so often, it will descent down to the ground to find food. The Slurker can be easily spotted near the ground, so it can not afford to spend much time looking for nourishment. Because of this, the Medusal Slurker will purposely eat food that take's time for it to digest, such as rocks. These hard meals stay in its stomach for a longer time, which keep it from getting hungry so it does not have to travel down for food so often.

_Louie's notes…_

Inedible. Consumption will result in lightheadedness and gassiness.

* * *

**What's that you say? Am I running out of ideas for Louie's notes? W-what!? What gave you that insane thought? Don't be ridiculous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to give a special shout out to Keifren1ooo for nagging, uh, I mean, advising me to add family names along with all the creatures. Now that thats out of the way, we can all enjoy this week's notes. **

* * *

**Swarming Sheargrub**

**Himeagea gregria**

**Mandiblard Family**

_Olimar's notes… _

A subspecies of the common Sheargrub, the Swarming Sheargrub differ from other members of the Mandiblad family. In a strange twist of evolution, it is the females of this species that look for food and it's the males that live underground for a majority of their lives. The females have not evolved much in terms of offensive of defensive capabilities. However, they have developed an increase in speed, allowing them to quickly gather food and escape predators. Also, they appear to prefer hunting in packs, hence their name. But, as to what caused such normally ill-tempered and independent creatures to pick up this distinctive trait remains unknown.

_Louie's notes…_

Collect live specimens and put them into a large bowl filled with cheese. These Sheargrubs will instantly start feasting on the cheese, giving it a strong and powerful taste. Sheargrubs should be eaten alive along with the cheese, as the two ingredients complement each other perfectly.

**Vehemoth Phosbat **

**Megalae illuminatus**

**Pterophingidae Family**

_Olimar's notes…_

Of all the discoveries I've found on this planet, this is one of the greatest I've seen. This creature, despite being a mammal, has the ability to fly! However, it is not known if this is a newly evolved trait, or if the Phosbat comes from an evolutionary line of airborne mammals. Primarily nocturnal, the Phosbat sleeps during the day inside dark caves and becomes active at night. The mating season takes place in the middle of autumn, where the dominant male will breed with all, if not most of the females. After breeding, the females will get together and lay their fertilized egg sacks in a warm cave, after which they migrate to warmer areas in order to collect food for their offspring. It is then the dominant male's job to watch over and protect the eggs until hatching, which typically happens towards the end of winter. He gets no help in this important task, as all the other males go into hibernation for the entire season.

_Louie's notes…_

Shave the Phosbat of its fur and remove all of its fat and organs. Then stuff the body with fresh pikpik carrots and a few onions. Roast the Phosbat on a grill for a good hour or two. Be sure to puncture the skin several times with a knife to allow the grease to escape. The meat is very flavorful and can feed up to twenty people, give or take. This makes it perfect for large family gatherings and parties.

* * *

**I've started getting in to a habit of playing the Piklopedia music whenever I write these notes. Its kinda fun. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Whats that? You say I didn't update this Friday? W-what! Don't act crazy. This chapter was definitely uploaded yesterday. You just haven't noticed it. **

* * *

**Skeeterskate**

**Nullamis Jaculata**

**Skeeterling Family**

_Oliamr's notes…_

Judging by some similar features in appearance and structure, it would seem that the Skeeterskate is a very distant relative of the Skitterling family. The two families are believed to be connected by an ancestral species of pond skaters that evolved into two different subspecies. Unlike the Skitterlings, the Skeeterskate has chosen to remain in the water. Rather than having a leaf on its back, it has instead developed a transparent sack that it uses to store water and fire at prey.

_Louie's notes…_

This creature's translucent water sack can hold all types of liquids. Once removed, the water sack can be filled with juice, ice cream, or chocolate filling. Place the filled sack inside of sweets such as cakes and the like to add burst of flavor in your dish.

**Ebony Candypop Bud**

**Flora nigra**

**Candypop Family**

_Oliamr's notes…_

Like other members of the Candypop family, the Ebony Candypop Bud has the ability to turn Pikmin into a different type of Pikmin, in this case, Rock Pikmin. I have noticed that the Candypop Buds have changed in appearance since my last visit. If the Candypop Family truly are relatives of the Pikmin and Onion, perhaps they could soon change in appearance as well.

_Louie's notes…_

The roots of this plant are so strong, it is virtually impossible to pluck them from the ground without ruining them.


	8. Chapter 8

**More notes means more reviews. More reviews mean more smiles. More smiles mean more notes. See how it all ties together?**

* * *

**Necterous Dandelfly **

**Lepidoptera nectarina **

**Whiskerpillar Family**

_Olimar's notes…_

The Necterous Dandelfly appears to the final stage of the Whiskerpillar's metamorphosis cycle. Or, that's what's been theorized anyways. In truth, these two creatures are connected purely on conjecture. On my last trip here, Whiskerpillars were newly evolved, so their adult stage had not ever been recorded. This time, the Whiskerpilars are nowhere to be found, yet this beautiful critter has mysteriously appeared. Due to these circumstances, it has hypothesized that the two are the same being in different stages of their life. Hopefully we will be able find evidence of this connection in the near future.

_Louie's notes…_

Carefully remove wings and skin the specimen of its… skin. If cooked correctly, the Necterous Dandelfly's head can be used for lasagna, ravioli, or regular meatballs to turn even bland, cheap space noodles into a culinary delight!

**Baldly Long Legs**

**Psedorachnia nudis**

**Arachnorb Family **

_Olimar's notes…_

This Arachnorb member is commonly mistaken by novice biologists as a Beady Long Legs. However, it is actually a subspecies of the Shaggy Long Legs that suffer from a genetic disease that prevents it from growing any hair. Because of this, the Baldly Long Legs is constantly on the move to follow and keep up with the warm weather. It is thought to be natural instinct that guides the Baldy Longs Legs to where the hot temperature travels, as Long Legs have never been seen raising or teaching offspring. This particular member of the Arachnorbs family is fairly rare in the wild, as they often have trouble surviving the harsh elements.

_Louie's notes…_

Inedible. Consumption will result in premature balding, regardless of age.


	9. Chapter 9 Pikmin notes special

**You ever wonder why even though its called the Piklopedia, they don't actually have notes on the Pikmin themselves? Well, I'm here to rectify that. Here are some notes on the first three Pikmin ever found, and the others will be made in the future.**

* * *

**Red Pikmin**

**Pikmin Family**

_Olimar's notes…_

A member of a mysterious race of half-plant, half-animal creatures, the Red Pikmin's large, thorn-like nose is one of their most prominent features. Their noses allow them to inflict more damage on to enemies than most other Pikmin types, as it is surprisingly sharp. Upon closer examination, the Red Pikmin's body seems to produce a strong wax that can withstand high temperatures. This gives them their trademark ability to avoid being set on fire. It is unknown exactly how much heat they can endure, and I certainly won't be the one to test it. These are one of the first Pikmin I ever found the first time I crash landed on this planet, so they have some sentimental importance to me. At times, when I'm really bored and have nothing to do, I sometimes daydream about being one. A strange idea, I know.

_Louie's notes…_

These Pikmin look a whole lot like one of my favorite snacks, Pikpik carrots. I am beyond curious as to what they taste like, but after Olimar caught me drooling over one the other day, he nearly blew a fuse. He gave me a whole lecture about not eating them, about how important they are to our mission, and about how kind they've been to us so we should treat them with respect. He seemed pretty angry about it, so I guess I should listen to him. Still, what I wouldn't give for just one tiny taste. Ugh, I'll just stick with pikpik carrots.

**Yellow Pikmin**

**Pikmin Family**

_Olimar's notes…_

Another member of the Pikmin family, the Yellow Pikmin's large ears are instantly recognizable. Yellow Pikmin are well known for their love of heights, which is believed to stem from years of living in trees and mountains. Living in these high places often result in being bombarded with lightning during storms, which is also hypothesized to be what gave them their resistance to electricity. Recently, Yellow Pikmin have been found living in caves during the winter months, which has helped them developed the ability to dig faster. Being both useful and cute, Yellow Pikmin are allies you should always have around.

_Louie's notes…_

So far, I dislike these Pikmin the most. Not that they're bad or anything, but they just make me so hungry. These Pikmin look almost identical to my favorite type of pikpik carrots, golden. Well, minus the ears and the eyes. And the arms. And the legs. Ok, maybe they don't look a lot like golden pikpik carrots. But I'm so hungry I just can't help it! Truth be told, I also get a bit nervous whenever I'm around them. My hunger for Golden pikpik carrots is partially the reason we're on this planet, and Olimar might figure that out. He might even leave me behind again! Hm, I'd better leave him behind at the first sign of trouble, before he does it to me.

**Blue Pikmin**

**Pikmin Family**

_Olimar's notes…_

The blue variety of the Pikmin Family, the Blue Pikmin's pink gills is what distinct it from the others. The gills allow the Blue Pikmin to live in water as well as land. In fact, the Blue Pikmin actually prefer water, as it helps them avoid predators that other Pikmin typical are preyed upon. Blue Pikmin also do not hesitate to help other Pikmin when they are drowning, even at the risk of putting themselves in danger. I find this to be a very comforting thought; to know that the Pikmin truly care about each other. When you're on a planet that's covered in water, Blue Pikmin are not only helpful, they could be your saving grace.

_Louie's notes…_

Well, I figured I might as well try my hand at these biology notes Olimar is always writing. Ok, so, Blue Pikmin are blue. And they have mouths that let them breath under water, which doesn't make sense if you think about it. Hm, I wonder how they would do with boiling water. Eh, not that I'd like to cook them or anything. We might come across really hot water in our travels, so we have to know these sorts of things. Anywho, Blue Pikmin have leaves on their heads like the other ones. The leaves look really fresh, like they would go good on some Wollywog burgers. Again, that's just a theory. You know what, forget this. I'm going to bed.

* * *

**What? Did you actually think I'd write recipes on Pikmin? Don't be crazy. The Pikmin have enough to worry about, they don't need Louie coming after them too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay again. School stuff and what not. But no need to fear, the new notes are here!**

* * *

**Skutterchuck**

**Excutus nodula**

**Skutter Family**

_Olimar's notes…_

This particular creature has certainly caused some uproar in the scientific community. Despite showing features that classify it as an arthropod, such as being an invertebrate and having an exoskeleton, the rest of its body structure does not resemble that of other members in this phylum. This means it is a member of an entirely new class, which has yet to be named. After two Skutterchuck mate, the females will lay her eggs inside of a hollow rock, which the males must carry on their backs until they hatch. Because of this, females will often only breed with the strongest males. The males demonstrate their power by carrying heavy rocks on them at all times. This also serves as a means of defense, but that's really a secondary function. It's rather strange why the males carry the rocks all their lives to influence females though, as they only mate twice every year. It's a good thing the Skutterchucks aren't very bright. Honestly, could you imagine a race of intelligent beings whose males spent their lives trying to impressing females and best other males in physical strength? Goodness, what damage they would cause.

_Louie's notes…_

Drop several Skutterchucks into a bowl of melted chocolate, any flavor chocolate will do, and begin to stir. Scoop out with a spoon and place on wax paper so they can harden. This dish will make the perfect romantic treat for that special someone in your life.

**Sandbelching Meerslug**

**Psammorex gluttonus **

**Gobiidae Family**

_Olimar's notes…_

A gigantic and monstrous predator, the Sandbelching Meerslug is a descendant of the mudskipper. The Meerslug has developed far greater abilities to live on land than other mudskippers. For instance, the Meerslug's skin does not need to be covered in water for it to continue breathing. It instead stores water inside special glands near its gills. The Meerslug also has another humongous gland near its stomach where it stores a great deal of rock and sand that it takes in whenever it eats. The Meerslug eats mainly small plants and grass. It digs under the plant and sucks them in by creating sink holes. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be able to distinguish between a plant and Pikmin. It is however somehow able to separate food and sand into two different stomachs. Using the sand filled gland, the Meerslug spits up massive rocks at predators if digging away is not an option.

_Louie's notes…_

Cut open the Meerslug's stomach and _carefully _remove the sand gland. It is essential that you take extreme caution with this step, as the gland may burst and ruin the rest of the meat with sand. Once the sand gland is removed, chop the meat into cubes and stir it in a bowl of chowder with celery, pikpik carrots, and potatoes and cook for 5 minutes. Mix in some cheese and cook again until the cheese melts.

* * *

**I guess this is the part where I ask for reviews and add a one-liner to justify it. But, I've got nothing right now, so, just review I guess.**


End file.
